Correcting a Mistake
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Hinata was raped, just six months after Naruto became Hokage, with the culprit being someone who Naruto should've finished off after the Fourth Shinobi World War. This time, with his allies by this side, Naruto will not make the same mistake twice. AU one-shot. May become a two-shot. Shattered Realm's Sasuke Bashing Fic for Sasuke Bashing Month. Sasuke fans STAY AWAY!


**WARNING:** To all Sasuke fanboys and fangirls, **HIT THAT BACK BUTTON NOW!** This short story is not for you. This is for all the Sasuke haters, so if you love Sasuke, **GO AWAY!**

 **Welcoming Notes:** Hello everybody, I am SoulEmbrace2010, along with Rixxell Stryfe, and this is our entry for September's **Sasuke Bashing Month** in that jacememoryadeptbeleren announced. I just happened to hear about this when VFSNAKE released his new oneshot, Wrath of the Crimson Uzu, and decided to make my own. I don't care if it's official or not, it's AWESOME!

This is a pure Naruto fic here (with one crossover character and element each), and this oneshot is based off of mattwilson83's Betrayal trilogy series, a NaruHina series that originally left a bad taste in my mouth, until the recent Naruto movie came out, and that's all I'm saying. This'll be a very simple oneshot, possibly a twoshot in the future.

 **Disclaimer:** I, SoulEmbrace2010, and Rixxell Stryfe, both of Shattered Realm Productions, do not own Naruto or any crossover character or element that'll appear.

Welp, intro and disclaimer over, for it's time for the Sasuke Bashing Month 2015 Story: **Correcting a Mistake** by _Shattered Realms (SoulEmbrace2010 and Rixxell Stryfe)_

 **Timeline:** Takes place half a year after Naruto became Hokage.

* * *

 **(Konoha Hospital)**

"How is she?" the Nanadaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, in his Hokage attire, asked his cousin in a concerned voice, "Will Hinata-chan be okay?"

"On the outside, yes. But on the inside, not so much. Whoever did this really did a number on her. Physically, I've stopped the bleeding, but there's nothing I can do for her mentally. That's why I called Ino." Karin Uzumaki, one of the top nurses of Konoha Hospital, reported back to her cousin.

"…Can I see her?" Naruto asked quietly, looking at the door leading to Hinata's room.

"She feels that she betrayed you, despite knowing that it's not her fault. Without Ino here, she might break, but we both know she's strong. If anyone can keep her from breaking, it's you. I also sent for Hanabi, just in case."

"Thanks, Karin." Naruto said gratefully and opened the door to enter Hinata's room, "Hinata-chan…"

"…Naruto…kun…"

Hinata Hyuuga was sitting upright on the hospital bed with a hospital gown on and a dead look with no light, but some of the latter was regained when she saw Naruto made his way to her bed. Even so, she shivered badly as shamed radiated through her body.

"Stay calm. Yes, I'm not mad at you, just what happened to you, and whoever did this to you, will not get away with this." Naruto promised and held her hand to stop her shaking.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I…failed you. I…don't deserve…to be your wife." Hinata choked out as she started to cry uncontrollably.

Naruto shushed her and hugged her head close to his chest.

"You were always meant to be from the beginning, Hinata-chan. I may have fancied Sakura in the beginning, but I was more drawn to you after the Chunin Exams. You know this to be true." Naruto said and kissed her on the forehead.

As Hinata basked in her husband's warm aura, his secretary, Ino Yamanaka, entered the room with her youngest sister, Hanabi Hyuuga, following close behind with Karin.

"Naruto, Orihime's on her way with the rape kit. We do this now, and we'll have the result no later than noon tomorrow." Karin reported as Hanabi immediately rushed to her elder sister's side and hugged her.

"Right. I'll leave it to you. I will be back, Hinata-chan."

What that, Naruto left as Ino set to work.

"I'm going to dive into your mind to see what happened. Don't worry. I won't watch through the whole things. Just enough to get a proper ID." Ino told her with a reassuring glance, "Before I start, is there a reason why you can't say who."

Hinata nodded and slowly stuck out her tongue.

"Wait a minute, that's-" Karin recognized the mark on the back of Hinata's tongue and looked horrified, "That the same seal that ROOT uses! Looks like Danzo taught that seal to someone. Probably to a successor to his now destroyed ROOT."

"Can you get it off?" Ino asked as the orangette, Orihime Inoue, came in with the rape kit.

"If I can get to the notes archived in the Uzumaki Vault about the seal. That seal was stolen by Danzo after all." Karin said and left to get it.

"That seal won't come into effect when I enter your mind. Now then, let's see who dare touched you." Ino said as she made the appropriate handseals, " **Mind Transfer Jutsu!** "

As Naruto exited the hospital, he ran into his friend Sasuke.

"Naruto! I heard what happened to Hinata. Is she okay?" Sasuke asked, concerned for his former fellow classmate.

"It's not good, but in time, she'll pull through." Naruto said with a strained smile.

"That's good." Sasuke said in relief and put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, "If there's anything you need, let me know."

"Thanks, Sasuke. I can use all the help I can get on this." Naruto said gratefully as they did their friendly handshake before the former took off.

"You'll need it." Sasuke agreed with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Residence)**

"Did you find anything?" Naruto asked Kiba and Shino, who finished sweeping his house for evidence.

"Nothing man. Whoever did this had countermeasures. Neither me or Akamaru could get a scent, and Shino's bugs couldn't get anything either." Kiba informed him with Akamaru whining.

"Whoever did this knows how to counter our investigation methods, which means that the offender may be a Konoha-nin." Shino surmised.

"That narrows down our suspect pool, and I won't have to hold back against the deadman who did this..." Naruto growled and clenched his fist.

"We will find this guy, Naruto. No one does this to our former teammate and gets away with this!" Kiba agreed with Shino nodding.

"We have a handle on this, Naruto. Why don't you head back to the office?" Shino suggested, but Naruto shook this head.

"Not until this bastard is caught. I have a Blood Clone chock-full of chakra working on the paperwork, and it'll only last a day. It periodically summons a Shadow Clone and dispels it so I can see what it sees, and I summon a Shadow Clone and dispel it so I can give it directions." Naruto explained before leaving this house, with his explanation surprising his friends.

"Heh. Only Naruto can defeat the one enemy plaguing the Hokage of old." Kiba said in an impressed tone.

"That's our Hokage. Now, let give the house one final sweep in case we missed anything." Shino said, with Kiba and Akakmaru agreeing as they set to work.

* * *

 **(With Naruto)**

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked to the side to see his old teammate Sakura Haruno, who changed a lot under the tutelage of the former Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

For one, she had bigger breasts that nearly rivaled Hinata and Orihime.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Are you sure you should be out of bed? Shouldn't you be resting?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm fine. I'm made of tougher stuff! It's only been a month since I gave birth to Sarada's sister Akiko." Sakura said and punch him playfully on the arm before turning serious, "Anyway, how's Hinata?"

"Not so good to be honest. Because of what happened, I starting to regret taking this job as Hokage."

"Don't say that you idiot. You accomplished so much as Hokage and as a father. Don't give up now." Sakura said, putting a slender hand on his shoulder, "I know you too well, and you will avenge Hinata."

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered gratefully before his iDroid phone rang, "Yeah?"

" **Naruto, meet me in my office. Ino found something, and it's not good** " Karin said before hanging up.

"I'm heading back to the hospital. Looks like that luck that evading Granny Tsunade all her life has once again started to shine through." Naruto said with a grin before taking off.

"Go get 'em!" Sakura cheered on her old teammate, pumping a fist in the air.

* * *

 **(Konoha Hospital, Karin's office)**

"What did you find?" Naruto asked as she entered to find Karin and Ino with serious expressions on their faces, "Where's Hanabi?"

"With Hinata, which is a good thing because this needs to stay between the three of us for now." Ino said seriously.

"I managed to get that seal off, but there's something else holding Hinata back from revealing the perp. Judging from her reactions, I think Hanabi's life is in danger, because she was holding her like a lifeline and won't let her go anywhere." Karin said and sighed, "Hanabi may have caught on, because she went back to the Hyuuga Clan Compound and get some stuff to stay overnight here."

"You'll need to ANBU to watch over them, considering our opponent. But first I need to say this, this has not been the first time." Ino said, with the Uzumaki's rounding on her.

"What?" Naruto asked with stained calm.

"However, it is not Hinata's fault. She was under a genjutsu, with the asshole trapping her in a dream-like state that made it seem like he was you, making her nothing the wiser. Only this time, he became sadistic, revealing this that broke her spirit, allow him to have his way with her. And in those memories, were a pair of Sharingan eyes." Ino revealed, with Naruto flinching, "Not only that, but the most recent memories of before the rape were distorted, making it almost impossible to get an ID."

"Kiba and Shino couldn't find everything that can lead them to the suspect, making us think that it may have been a Konoha-nin." Naruto said, with Karin groaning.

"There's only one person in Konoha that I can think of, and I hate to think that it's him, but it _might_ be possible." Karin said, a certain Uchiha popping up in this head.

Ino looked at her boss, who was trying to remain calm.

" _I just hope it isn't him…_ " Ino mumbled to herself, as she recognized the shadowy silhouette in the memories, and hoped that it was her own mind tricking her.

"...Let's just wait for the results of the rape kit. I need to go talk with _her_." Naruto said quietly before heading to the door, "Before that, I going to set a protective detail on the hospital and my house to protect Boruto and Himawari. I won't be getting any sleep tonight."

"You have to. I can stay and protect Hinata and Hanabi. We will identify Hinata's rapist, and you kick their ass. Don't shoulder everything on yourself. Hinata's our friend too. Beside, as long as the rapist is out there, no girl is safe, and we can't risk him moving to a new village to cause trouble." Karin told him with certainty, "Plus, he has the Sharingan. We can't allow that to happen."

Naruto nodded, "I'll leave it to you."

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Shrine)**

"It's been awhile since your last visit, my descendent." a regal looking woman with horns greeted as Naruto got close

"And you gained a few wrinkles, Granny Rabbit." Naruto greeted casually and leaned his head to the side as bone shards were fires at him from the woman.

"Kaguya-sama! Get it right you gaki or I'll kill you!" Kaguya Ootsutsuki snapped at him with a cute looking blush.

"Yeah, yeah."

Instead of Kaguya getting sealed, Naruto ripped Black Zetsu away from her and destroyed him, freeing Kaguya from his influence and getting through to her.

"Now, what do you need? I told you I was to be left in solitude. Since you felt it necessary to break that request, something outside of even your near infinite skills must have happened..."

"Back then during our battle, you mentioned that my friend, Sasuke, will never change. I felt like I proved you wrong when I got through to him after our final battle, but recent evidence came up that made me go back to your assessment of him. Sure, Sasuke was an arrogant jackass when we were kids, but we all matured, so how is that that you claim that Sasuke will always crave power even after his brother's death?" Naruto questioned, with Kaguya shaking her head before piercing through him with all three of her eyes.

"Little boy, for a descendant of mine as both you and your 'friend' are, you seem surprisingly naive to the simple fact that nothing ever truly changes in time. Now begone! You know what must be done." Kaguya said, knowing that her words hit home in Naruto's mind.

And she loved what his eyes told her as he turned to leave. Her family was wonderfully despicable to each other and she only grew stronger from it. The boy was going to be at her level when he is done...

"If the rape kit confirms it's him, then I will." Naruto said quietly as she started walking away.

"Rape kit? Rape? Wait…" Kaguya deadpanned before gritting her teeth as she connected the dots, "Your beloved was raped?"

" Ino Yamanaka, my secretary, saw a pair of Sharingan eyes in Hinata-chan's memory, and since the...suspect… who might be a Konoha-nin, and is familiar with our procedures-" Naruto stated slowly as he stopped, causing Kaguya to make an angry noise of frustration.

"You defeated that boy, little brat. You really think you got through to someone like him? Well, you didn't. It's apparent that he was waiting for his opportunity for revenge, and defiled your mate, despite having one of his own who bore his children…To think that you believed in him…you truly are naive."

"I had hoped that I already cured this cycle of revenge nonsense, but I guess sometimes the problem in question need to be excised from the wound completely for any real healing to begin. But Granny Rabbit, this will not be any normal surgery... I'm going to work overtime if the situation needs it."

"You better, for Hinata's sake. Because of your mercy, she scarred for life, and you, boy, will do what you SHOULD have done after you first defeated, remove his Sharingan eyes, and END. HIS. LIFE!" Kaguya ordered and stood up to her full height, glaring at the blonde Uzumaki, "Now, avenge your mate, as I expect from the one who took my power and made it his own, and **CORRECT YOUR MISTAKE!** " Kaguya ordered with full authority.

Naruto shook before breathing deeply to calm himself, and looked at his hands, with one of them bearing the mark of him gaining the Yang Chakra of the Sage of Six Paths, and the other still natural, thanking to a timely maneuver that saved his hand, but not Sasuke when his hand was blown to bits above the elbow.

As he thought about it, he remembered that the fact he became Hokage instead of Sasuke, who wanted the position to start a revolution, and Naruto stopped them, while taking his arm in the process.

If that's not a motive for getting revenge on the Uzumaki, who knows what is.

"Whatever you say…" Naruto growled at her before grinning, "Granny Rabbit-chan."

" **Ga~ki~!** " Kaguya roared in anger as lightning flashed above them with Truth-Seeking Balls now orbiting around her.

"Oh boy…"

Pissed to no end, the Rabbit Goddess unleashed them upon Naruto, which struck true, riddling him with holes, before he popped out of existence.

"Damn you, Naruto. You're so...infuriating!" Kaguya yelled, stamping her foot on the ground which caused the ground to shake before her cheeks turned red, "But…I guess…that's one of the reasons…I fell in love with you…"

* * *

 **(Hinata's hospital room,** **the next day** **)**

"So, let's not beat around the bush. **WAS! IT! HIM!?** " Naruto asked the room, his voice taking on a sharp tone typically common when in a Kurama Bijuu Mode cloak...

Naruto was not in any mood to play around and he was already using all three of his Sensing abilities and extremely liberal use of Shadow Clones to ensure every single one of his people, his Family of the village of Konohagakure, were in his metaphorical eyesight. No lives would be endangered today but one specific person and anyone that gets in the way of that target... Today, there would be blood.

"Naruto-kun, regardless of what I know, just make sure I can have his eyes. I need to cleanse them, so take your time until I can join you, dear." Hinata said, still in her bed and under protective watch while she heals.

"As for the results, Hokage-sama…" Orihime said nervously before looking at Karin.

"Our mutual friend hasn't changed his tune one bit. It's him. Sasuke Uchiha raped Hinata...numerous times, with the most recent attempt making her fully aware." Karin reported and slammed the results down, "We should've never believed them. Someone like him who would stabbed a teammate from the back and in front with the one jutsu that should be used to protect your comrades like Kakashi-san intended." she hissed as she held her hand to her heart where Sasuke stabbed her with the Chidori Spear to get to Danzo who taken her hostage.

"It's done then." Naruto said as he made two Shadow Clones, one of which dispelled. He then walked to the nearby window and proceeded to open it, turning around and saying, "When I release Kurama's power, I need you Karin. I'll send clones for each of you as needed, but ensure Sakura and Sarada along with her baby sibling are brought here and all are told the complete truth."

Karin nodded her head as she watched Naruto jump to the nearby roof. He made 100 Shadow Clones right away which scattered in all directions. She then turned back to Ino who nodded her head and left after looking at Hinata and Himawari. She had a mass evacuation to begin.

Panic and Naruto go hand in hand.

"Where's Hanabi by the way?" Naruto questioned, since he noticed that she wasn't with them.

"She went out to get some food since she hates the food here." Ino informed him before looking worried, "And she hasn't been back for a while now. You don't think-"

"I just tried her iDroid. It's going to voicemail." Karin said and seethed, "Shit!"

"I'll find her. Sas-, no, duckbutt might have her. Karin, call me when you have a location! When you do, rendezvous to my location. Ino, sortie Tayuya's squad as our backup, and relay to Konan and her squad to cover all possible escape routes. I have to focus on using my clones to find Hanabi!"

"Understood!" Ino and Karin confirmed as Naruto leapt out of the window, with them setting to work.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Shrine)**

"It has begun. The true final battle." Kaguya murmured to herself as she drank her tea, "Naruto, you have to take his power, my son's Yin Chakra, if you're going to succeed in correcting your mistake. With my power, it is possible- Hmm?"

Her ears twitched when she heard rustling in the bush, and scowling upon locking upon her auras.

"So, the decaying roots continue to fester per the Uchiha's will." Kaguya whispered as ANBU-looking shinobi with blank masks with the kanji for ROOT on them appeared before, "These grounds…are my nursery, as Konoha is Naruto's nursery. As he protects his village and defends his family, so shall I."

The remnants of ROOT attacked, with Kaguya grinning evilly as she charged at them with her nails extending, readying to tear into their flesh, and deny the Uchiha this so-called rekindling of a revolution.

* * *

 **(Hokage Tower)**

Hanabi bursted into Naruto's office and slammed the door behind her and frantically locked it.

Knowing that this defense would be temporary, Hanabi sped over to Naruto's desk and rid under it. She found a Hiraishin kunai and grabbed it, hugging it close while cursing her rash stupidity.

 **(Flashback, an hour ago)**

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Hanabi shouted as she cornered said Uchiha at the village square.

"Oh, Hanabi. What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, concerned and curious.

"Don't play coy with me. You may had everyone fooled, but not me. I never trusted you, even after hearing that you helped the alliance before you betrayed them! And I know for a fact that you're irredeemable after all the horrible things you've done!" Hanabi snapped as she pointed at him dramatically.

"What are you talking about, Hanabi? Naruto set me straight after he kicked my ass after our final battle." Sasuke countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Given your track record, you can never be set straight! And the proof is what you did to my sister during your visits from your 'spiritual journey', just to get back at Naruto for stopping you at every turn in the past! You may have claimed that the darkness within you receded, but we both know that's not true. If it wasn't, then your…stuff…wouldn't have been found in the test results you…rapist!" Hanabi shrieked at him.

Sasuke looked surprised at the accusation before throwing a dark grin at her way, "It's the dobe's fault for being Hokage. I just wanted to give his slut of a wife the pleasure she's been carving from that loser. I mean, he is my 'friend', and friends are suppose to help each other out…right?"

"You son of a bitch!" Hanabi seethed and took out a kunai, "You won't get away with this! Naruto-niisama won't let you get away with this! He'll tear you apart- Huh?"

She took a stepped back as Sasuke started laughing in an insane manner.

"How can he tear me apart, when I'll busy making you my bitch, just like I did to that sweet, delicious, sister of yours!"

"...Uh-oh…"

It was then that remembered what Sasuke was capable off and did the only sensible thing she think off.

Run as far away from the dark Uchiha as possible.

 **(Flashback Kai)**

"Help me, Naruto-niisama…" Hanabi whispered and held the kunai close to her. She heard a foreboding whistle coming from who she assumed was Sasuke, taunting her by completely disregarding standard shinobi tactics of silence.

"Hanabi-chan! Please come out, we have so many games awaiting us..." Sasuke called out in the empty hallways of the Hokage Tower. A grin came to his face as he realized she had herself in Naruto's own office. This was gonna be better than planned. He hurried as he changed his direction. The Uchiha bloodline wasn't getting any larger with only girls being born and bringing strong eyes from the Byakugan into the next generation would help the Sharingan evolve further.

Hanabi, still in Naruto's office, heard Sasuke's footsteps get closer and closer, not only the whistling getting louder and louder, but more bone chilling and terrifying as the idea in being trapped in Naruto-niisama's office raped by Sasuke Uchiha took hold. It almost felt like…like…

" **Byakugan!** " Hanabi shouted and managed to dispel the auditory genjutsu before she was a mere puppet waiting to have her strings pulled as it were.

"No more games Uchiha! Whatever you're planning, I will fight to my dying breath and you will not have the satisfaction of tasting my body like you want. My final acts will not be in vain!" Hanabi shouted as she made certain to hide Naruto's Hiraishin kunai under her blouse as her final lifeline. She jumped into a Gentle Fist stance and scanned all around her with the Byakugan, only to come up empty, "Wha? Where did-?"

"Oh Hanabi-chan~?"

Sasuke suddenly appeared behind her left side so fast that she never even saw him. He also managed to grab her with his arm around her neck, so she was essentially trapped. She could feel his grinding against her rear. She had free control of her hands, as though Sasuke felt no fear in allowing her a chance to fight back. It was insulting to her as the de facto Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan knowing that no matter what her own skill level was, the rival of her Nii-sama would be beyond her for an outright defeat in battle, but a game of tag might buy some time.

What that in mind, Hanabi released a burst of chakra from every single one of her Tenketsu points and managed to surprise Sasuke, who let her free. She backed off around Naruto's desk, her back now at the window overlooking the village. Sasuke disappeared from her sight again, which was scaring her more than anything now. How was she supposed to defend herself against an opponent that could become completely invisible to the Byakugan?

Now turning to look over the village, she punched the window in frustration cracking it slightly. Holding her hands to her heart and pulling out the kunai, she charged Chakra into it, her hands whipping into action, one blocking Sasuke's attempt to grab her from behind, the other swinging the Hiraishin kunai out at the cracked window, breaking it and releasing the telltale Shiny Orange Beacon of Hope that is her Naruto-niisama.

Who appeared in a flash of orange and instantly decked Sasuke in the face, getting him away from Hanabi and causing him to crash against the wall which left created spider-cracks.

"Oioioi! Didn't Mikoto-san ever tell you not to lay your hands on a woman, teme!" Naruto shouted, happy that he was able to get to Hanabi in time.

"Naruto-niisama!" Hanabi cried happily, colliding with his midsection and hugged him with all her might, "Thank goodness! That bastard… he, he almost-!"

"Shhhh. It's okay, Hanabi-chan. He won't get you or anyone else while I'm here." Naruto assured her and slowly pulled her off, "Now go. Let's his old friend and classmates put him down...for good."

"Hai! I'm leave it to you, niisama! Go get him!" Hanabi cheered before taking off.

Naruto picked up the Hiraishin kunai she threw to summon him and smiled back at her, before turning his full attention to his traitorous comrade.

"Kept you waiting huh, teme?" Naruto asked, cracking his neck to the side as Sasuke pulled himself out of the wall.

"I have to say that it's no surprise I managed to fool you for _this_ long. Then again," Sasuke boasted and cracked his own neck as well, "You are a dobe."

Naruto laughed at that, which drew a confused look from Sasuke, but played along all the same.

"Me, a dobe? Sure I'll grant you a concession at how your eyes are so overpowered that you might be able to conceal some of your actions for extended periods, but who was the dumbass that slipped up and got caught? With your ability, the very idea that you could be caught only boils down to 2 options, one of which is highly unlikely. The first is your ego got so big that you neglected to keep up with precautions that kept you safe. I'm personally betting on that option by the way... Or, you were so confident in your ability to beat me that you purposely let yourself get caught. And just so you know, this isn't the war and I haven't been fighting 2 days straight with no food or rest to bled my stamina or chakra dry. You wanna go? You get full power!"

With that, Naruto activated his Awakening, Six-Paths Sage Kurama Mode, with the Hiraishin kunai in his mouth and two Truth Seeking Balls that formed in two nodachi.

"I may agree with you zero percent 24/7, but just this once, I will!" Sasuke said before activating his Rinnegan, "Step one, I fucked your bitch. Step two, I end your life. Step three-"

 **WHAM**

"There won't be a step three, teme. You'll be dead before then and your eyes will belong to me." Naruto stated after using Hiraishin to leave an afterimage and kicked Sasuke out of his office.

Sasuke managed to land in the village square as Naruto followed him and landed on the highest roof of the village, with the Uchiha finding himself surrounded by a slew of Konoha-nin, with some familiar faces on his level.

"I knew we should've went behind Naruto and Sakura's back and killed you all those years ago." Shikamaru Nara drawled as he lit a cigarette, "Team 7 was so troublesome even back then."

"You're not wrong about that." Shino Aburame murmured in agreement.

"That was then. This is now, and now we finish this!" Tenten Higarashi declared as she prepared her weapons.

"Hold your horses, mouse! We're only there to make sure that limp-dick doesn't get away." Tayuya Uzumaki chided her but readied her flute all the same and spoke into her iDroid, "Konan, are you in position?"

" **Yes. Sasuke Uchiha will not be leaving Konoha alive.** "

Naruto's iDroid suddenly rang.

" **Naruto!** " Ino shouted, her voice frantic.

"What is it, Ino?" Naruto answered back.

" **Sasuke has the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. He must've stolen it when he went after Hanabi. If he gets away with it…** "

"Dammit. Just get out here to help make sure that Sasuke doesn't get out alive." Naruto ordered as Karin landed next to him in a kneeling position.

"Naruto-kun, I'm here now. What did you need?" Karin said, after rushing up in response to Naruto's request for her presence when he brought Kurama into play.

"For now Karin-chan, you stay nearby and ready. You'll know what to do when it's time." Naruto said while blinking one of his eyes.

Karin was somewhat at a loss. She could tell Naruto, who was jumping down to meet Sasuke, planned something for her, but couldn't figure out what.

"All this, for me? I'm touched." Sasuke drawled as his dark aura threatened to manifest into his Susanoo, "It just proves that you can't do anything by yourself!"

"Don't be so sure, emo. They're here to make you that you don't leave anytime soon." Naruto said as he twirled his Truth-Seeking nodachi around, "Me? I'm your judge, jury, and executioner, here to correct a mistake I made years ago. To put you in the ground. To take your life."

"Heh." Sasuke shook his head in amusement before turning serious as his aura formed into Susanoo armor in a manner similar to Naruto's Chakra Cloak, "Your's first."

Naruto and Sasuke charged at each other, with Naruto bobbing and weaving as if he were dodging invisible attacks, making him realize that Sasuke learned Uchiha Madara's unique Rinnegan ability, Limbo: Border Jail, and since Sasuke has one Rinnegan, he's limited to one invisible clone during Limbo. Thankfully, thanks to Naruto's Negative Emotions Sensing, Naruto can sense it.

Something that Sasuke's should've remembered.

Realizing that Limbo wasn't working, while cursing his ancestor, along with the Sage for granting him just one lousy Rinnegan, Sasuke summoned a Susanoo Sword (he would summoned two if he had his other hand) and clashed with Naruto's Truth-Seeking Blades. He tried to push Naruto away, but failed when he continued the pressure before

" _Damn dobe's really trying to kill me!_ " Sasuke seethed to himself, cursing himself for underestimating him yet again before getting heatbutted by the rampaging Uzumaki, shattering his forehead protector.

Naruto finally went on an all-out assault, taking advantage of his stunned former 'friend' by slashing his upper body multiple times with his swords. Sasuke took a wild swing, but missed, allowing Naruto to slash deeply into his back.

Despite being in pain, Sasuke turned on his heel with a surprise Chidori that only grazed Naruto, but shocked him with electricity, with the Hokage retaliating with a Rasengan that blew through Sasuke's Susanoo Armor and sent him skidding.

"We all better back up a bit, but keep the traitor in your sights. If he tries to run, you know what to do." Tayuya instructed loudly with everyone complying.

* * *

 **(Konoha Hospital, Hinata's Room)**

"Sister! You shouldn't be moving around yet!" Hanabi said as Hinata put her shinobi gear on.

"I can't just lay around while Naruto-kun is out fighting for me! He said I could have Sasuke's eyes and said he would send for me. I'll just go ahead before he calls. I'm suppose to be his wife. I'm supposed to support him in his times of need as he does for me!" Hinata said as she left out the window, "Sasuke needs to pay for his crimes from all of his victims. I will not wait any longer when I'm already healed!"

"Naruto-niisama will make sure he won't leave to see the end of this day, so believe in him!" Hanabi told her as she followed her sister.

"I do. I do believe in Naruto-kun, but it won't stop me from joining the fight!" Hinata declared as she picked up the pace.

"Niisama's influence really has turned you into a lioness, oneesama." Hinata whispered to her with a pink tint on her cheeks, "I only wish I could join you two in your nights of passion."

"Hmm? Did you say something, Hanabi?" Hinata asked when she heard Hanabi's voice.

"Ah? No! I didn't say anything!" Hanabi said quickly, shaking her head before she caught up, "How about we check on Boruto and Himawari first before joining niisama?"

"...You're right. We should." Hinata agreed after a moment and changed directions to the Uzumaki residence.

When she got there, they saw Sakura waiting at the front door, talking with an ANBU member with tears in her face.

"Sakura-san?"

Hinata's voice drew the pinkette's attention to her, and immediately strode over to her while raising her hand.

"Oneesama!" Hanabi cried out, with Hinata wincing as she prepared for the slap that was coming.

Only to feels Sakura's body pressed against hers, holding her close, making Hinata realize that the pinkette was hugging her, crying and apologizing profusely.

* * *

 **(Village Square)**

The Konoha-nin were out of sight, watching the battle as Naruto was dominating the fight at the moment. He was showing no mercy what so ever as he fired a horde of Truth-Seeking Balls at Sasuke, so was forced to unleashed his Complete Susanoo.

"No way in hell. Ino-Shika-Cho!" Naruto yelled at the former members of Team Eight as he empowered them with Kurama's chakra just like in the Fourth Shinobi World War, "Do it!"

"Troublesome. Let's go!" Shikamaru yelled, with his other clan members appearing, "Now! **Shadow Possession Jutsu!** "

The shadows of the Nara clan merged and became one shadow as it traveled along the ground and attached itself to the Susanoo's shadow, holding him in place.

"You bastard! You said this was between just the two of us!" Sasuke shouted angrily as he tried to break free.

"...I lied." Naruto said simply and winked at Ino, signaling to do her thing.

"It's our turn now!" Ino declared as her own clan gathered as well, " **Mind Destruction Jutsu!** "

Their jutsu rendered Sasuke's body no longer under his control, much to his frustration, with Ino sneakily invading his mind and disabling his Susanoo with the help of the hard-hitters like Kiba and the Inuzuka clan, Rock Lee's Strong Fist style, and Tenten's explosive weapons.

Then again, if their Shadow Possession and Mind Destruction could hold the almighty Juubi in place, what chance did the Uchiha have?

" **Super Expansion Jutsu!** "

Before Sasuke knew it, Choji, along with his fellow Akimichi clan members started beating Sasuke senseless, leaving him gasping for breath when he suddenly heard Shikamaru say, "I need a cigarette, so I can light it up, when it's hard for you to breathe. I need some shadows, so I can hold you down, when Ino fucks your mind!"

With that, Ino readied a jutsu she had specifically made for the express purpose of torturing people with their own memories, basing it off Itachi Uchiha's Tsukuyomi, " **Yamanaka Secret Technique: Days of Warriors Past**!"

With that Sasuke yet again found himself walking through the Uchiha Clan Compound on that fateful night. He knew he was in a memory, but yet he wasn't feeling what he felt that night. He was feeling the pain of Itachi killing each and every member of his clan, mortal wound after mortal wound, he knew that Blonde whore of Uzumaki's was doing this to weaken him mentally. The worst part about it was that it was working on a much greater level than Itachi's Tsukuyomi did both times he witnessed this event.

The Uchiha was then broken from the jutsu when Karin suddenly stabbed him in each limb with her Chakra Chains as Naruto had gone into a Full Kurama Bijuu Chakra Mode. Naruto had the Astral form of Kurama's jaws right at Sasuke's arm, ready to take a bite. Sasuke tried everything to get his only usable hand free before Naruto took it just like in their last battle, but Karin was holding him with a vengeance he didn't know the girl had.

Maybe running her through with a Chidori Spear was a bad idea?

"Time to take what you abused and put it in good hands. Mine!" Naruto said before forcibly drawing the Yin Sage Chakra from Sasuke by using the Yang Sage Chakra.

"N-No!" Sasuke choked out, trying to get away, but fast his chakra draining awfully fast, which shouldn't be _that_ fast.

Horrified, he looked down to see bugs from the Aburame clan crawling on his skin and draining his chakra, which caused his Rinne-Sharingan to fade out out of his lone left Rinnegan eye. His Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan was still safe in both eyes, but yet with the continuous draining of his chakra, it's use was doubtful at best now.

Suddenly Sasuke saw the most horrific sight he could possibly imagine. The dobe's eyes suddenly transformed from the characteristic Cross Slit Bijuu-Sage Mode pupils to a Cross Slit Bijuu-Sage Mode with Rinne Sharingan eyes surrounding the pupils and his Full Kurama Bijuu Mode suddenly formed Truth Seeking Balls as it seemed like Naruto unintentionally formed a Complete Bijuu Six Paths Sage Mode.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" Sasuke screamed trying to get free from Karin's Chakra Chains and the Aburame Clan bugs sapping him of all chakra barring the bare needed for survival.

And was it just when, or was the sound of a flute playing that was distorting his senses?

Naruto looked at the man who he considered for a long time to be his rival and slowly shook his head in disappointment, "This scares you? You've faced down a Goddess alongside me, Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura-chan. But this makes you cry out in genuine concern? Maybe you should have thought about that before you raped my wife and who only knows how many others. Because you asked for this when you committed one of the most despicable crimes imaginable. Now before she arrives, let's do something to make sure you are harmless…for good!"

With the comment Naruto nodded to Karin, who released a Chain on Sasuke's only hand. Naruto meanwhile launched a Truth Seeking Ball directly at Sasuke's hand, the ball forming into a little needle that inserted itself into the palm of Sasuke's hand, before it traveled through his hand like via spider web effect and up his elbow. With multiple jutsu restricting his every movement, he could do nothing but watch in horror before screaming in pain as his hand and arm slowly fell apart and melted in a bloody mess on the ground.

"Now, that's much better. I've should've done that during our last battle." Naruto commented and snapped his fingers, signaling for everyone to let him go, allowing Sasuke to fall to his knees and attempt to cradle his new stump of a hand, "You won't be getting a simple death, Sasuke Uchiha. For your crimes against my family, in the past, and who knows what else you've done, I sentence you to a living hell with no way of you committing suicide to escape it, in the deepest pits of Konoha with no contact with anyone whatsoever."

"Seriously? That's the best punishment you can come up with?" Karin asked skeptically, pulling on Naruto's ear after he retrieved the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing.

"You got a better suggestion, my dear cousin?" Naruto countered as he tried to get away, just as a water arrow hit Sasuke right in the face.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura called out as she arrived just in time to see her husband completely lose his other hand.

"Naruto!" Hinata said, happy to see Sasuke defenseless like he had her not that long ago.

"Well my dear sexy cousin, don't you remember a certain promise you made to a certain special person? Also, I'm almost positive Mrs. Uchiha and her daughter need to have a few words with Sasuke as well..." Karin said, reminding Naruto that no matter what he had planned for Sasuke, there was nothing worse than an army of women scorned.

"You're not wrong about that." Naruto agreed and spoke into his iDroid, "Konan. Bring Sarada and Hanabi here."

" **It will be done.** "

Naruto put down his iDroid and watched as Hinata and Sakura went up to Sasuke, who was still restrained by Karin's Chakra Chains, just in case since Sasuke still has his Sharingan eyes.

"Sasuke…kun… Why?" Sakura said quietly, looking over the state of her daughter as tears fell from her eyes, "I tried to help you. I thought we were making progress. Was it all for nothing? Why?!"

"Just shut up and help me you useless bitch!" Sasuke snapped, causing Sakura to flinch as if she was hit, and her fist began to shake, "As for our so-called progress, you failed to produce a male I can mold in my image to continue my clan's dominance! All I got from you were two useless weaklings that can only awaken the Sharingan from pleasure, not pain! You're all useless! Now help me!"

"How the hell did this limpdick pass the psyche evaluation? Unless he used his Sharingan to fool the Yamanaka interviewing him." Karin guessed and tightened the grip on her Chakra Chains just as Konan Kamihana arrived with Sarada and Hanabi in tow in a flurry of paper, along with someone else.

"I believe I can answer that question descendant of mine. It seems that Indra's incarnation has reestablished a force in the village by the name of ROOT." Kaguya said as she teleported onto the scene with hundreds and hundreds of blank ANBU masks falling out of a secondary portal, "Sounds familiar to you?"

"Really! Sasuke, now that's just low. To steal Danzo's private army for your own after Kakashi-sensei and the Yamanaka clan went to such lengths to remove the brainwashing effects and reconditioning their emotions for regular service? Don't tell me you've taken to your old masters habits of kidnapping and pedophilia to this new ROOT you've made… After all, in case you've forgotten, Orochimaru was one of Danzo's little bitches too." Naruto snapped, somewhat pissed at Sasuke's actions and the high likelihood that Kaguya just murdered several hundred shinobi whose only crimes were being unlucky enough to have had been involved with this new ROOT.

"So what if I did? It was easy getting them over to my side. You really thought that every single person in the village would swear loyalty to you because you became Hokage after all those heroic feats? Ha! You're the village's weapon first and a human second-! No, you're the Uchiha's weapon, nothing more, nothing less! Hell you're not even a full Uzumaki. Then again, it's fitting that you come from a clan filled with weaklings who can't even defend themselves! Just look at that girl, always used to butter up for my balls completely unknowing that not only did I get more than my fair play, but Kabuto and Orochimaru just loved when I'd use my my Sharingan to mindfuck her into fucking all three of us at the same time..."

Everyone within earshot of the Uchiha's gloating were disgusted, as Karin was absolutely horrified at Sasuke's statement, more so that she was repeatedly gangraped because of the Uchiha.

"But Karin, you wanna know the best part? The best part was when I got you pregnant and Orochimaru proceeded to experiment on the baby still in your womb. In fact, I'm almost positive he still has our little girl, a perfect blend of Uchiha Sharingan and Uzumaki Chakra. Our dear daughter should be about 5 years old now and beginning training in all the aspects of a true Kunoichi... I'm expecting to get the call for Seduction training very soon mind you. I've never thought about fucking kids before, but Kami above I can't wait to get my hands on her!" Sasuke said steadily getting more and more depraved in his speaking as he finished.

The sounds of people losing their lunch could be heard from all over the village square.

"Can I kill this fucker now? Please?!" Tayuya pleaded, as the Uzumaki blood within her roared with rage at Sasuke besmirching her and her two cousin's clan, as well as admitting the crime of defiling her beloved cousin.

"Like you can kill me, bitch! I am an Uchiha! The elite of the elite, with the only pair of Sharingan eyes this village needs-"

He was cut off by Naruto and Sakura decking him together, breaking his face. As he moaned in pain, Hinata went up and pulled back Sasuke's head.

"Screw the sentence I had lined up for you, Uchiha-teme. You will no longer live to see the sunset today. But first, I believe my lovely wife wants something from you. Something you value, very much. Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded and drew back hand, with Sasuke wondering what she's about to do. Only to feels immense pain in his eyes as Hinata dug her fingers into his eye sockets, making him scream and flail about, trying to use his stumps to beat her off, but was failing. As this was happened, Hinata had a cold, merciless look on her face, unflinching as she painfully dug into Sasuke's eye sockets the same way she did Toneri Ootsutsuki, a villain who took Hanabi's eyes as his own to use them to destroy the world.

A plan that got him put six feet under by Naruto and Hinata, with Hanabi's eyes returned to her after being cleansed by the priestess Shion.

Only this time, she didn't care how she pulled them out, as Hinata finally ripped Sasuke's eyes out of his socket in a brutal fashion that was meant to be excruciating. Given the relative factors about Sharingan evolution, Hinata was careful not to damage the eyes, as she intended to go over everything about them with the help of Sakura, Karin, and Orihme in order to ensure that Sarada and her newborn sister Akiko never developed the blindness associated with the Mangekyou Sharingan if the highly likely chance their Sharingan ever did evolve.

"Ah! You bitch! You fucking cumdump!" Sasuke screamed, the pain only made worse by the fact that he didn't have hands to cradle his face to an attempt to lessen the pain or stop the flow of blood, until he was kicked in his special place, adding more pain, along with another kick to the face.

"Watch your mouth. That's my wife you're insulting." Naruto said coolly after Hanabi kicked the Uchiha in the nuts and he himself kicked Sasuke in the face and into a pole that broke his back, "Instead, you need to ask yourself one question: How will you die within the next two minutes?"

"I won't die here, you filthy Uzumaki!" Sasuke spat as Naruto had him by the neck, "Unlike your deadbeat clan, the Uchiha are eternal-"

 **SHINK**

Naruto blinked in surprise and shock as he dropped Sasuke, as an unnatural silence swept the village Konoha among the bystanders. Sasuke blinked too, now feeling a brain-splitting headache on top of his head. Feeling around, he felt a handle, followed by a blade, his hair, and then his own head, realizing that someone stabbed him directly in the head. He couldn't see, yet he turned around anyway to "see" who stabbed him.

Who killed him.

Unfortunately, he couldn't see due to his eyes missing, and could only feel the last of his life fade into nothingness as the blade was pulled out, and he left to the ground, dead.

"Consider the Uchiha dead. I'd rather be an Uzumaki like Uncle Naruto, my dear deadbeat dad..." Sarada Uchiha said, holding Sasuke's Kusanagi blade stained in his own blood, along with her civilian clothing, and soulless look in her eyes that no kid should have.

"Now even I didn't see that coming. Come here, my newest daughter..." Naruto said, kneeling to the ground in order to hug the 6-year-old girl who just renounced her own birth father.

Dropping the Kusanagi blade, Sarada looked at the man who was more of a father from her own now deceased biological one, slowly walked over to Naruto and was instantly wrapped in his arm, his aura keeping her calm so that the reality of what she just did didn't overwhelm her still developing delicate mind. Soon, Sakura joined them, and while she was deeply disturbed over her daughter's actions, she wanted to be there for her.

Hinata, Hanabi, Karin, Ino, and even Tayuya, all joined in the hug, all of whom in some way were hurt by the actions of Sasuke Uchiha. They were embracing Naruto when suddenly Kaguya once again made herself known to her descendants after disappearing without any of them knowing. But this time, she was accompanied by a little redhead girl, roughly 5 years of age with Sharingan eyes shining with curiosity.

"I believe you have much to talk about, love of my love. Please know that this girl is quite special indeed. I have never seen such potential outside of our shared interest Karin, so I implore you to nurture every bit of young Naori's mindset away from that of the twisted filth who was implanting Mokuton into her at the moment I rescued her. She truly is the future of my own son's ambitions with Ninshou and I have done all I could to stabilize the things the Snake did to her."

Karin broke down in tears as she ran up to little Naori, practically falling to the floor in her grabbing the girl in a hug. "Thank you Kaguya-sama! I have my girl now and we will never be separated again!"

"Well, I hate to say it, but I'll be damned if Sasuke couldn't do anything right. Karin, our newest daughter is beautiful. Also, is it just me or does gaining 2 kids in the span of 10 minutes make anyone else want to celebrate a well deserved death?" Naruto said, joking at the end but getting many nods of agreement.

"Too soon blondie, but you're not wrong. You do realize that you have more mouths to feed in your home, right?" Tayuya pointed out, and smirked in approval at Naruto being unfazed by that fact since he was Hokage.

"Hey Naruto, do you think your wife would mind if we went and moved in with you? After learning of all of Sasuke's activities, not to mention further degradation towards myself, I think I'd like a fresh start. And if it might become more, I think giving that Uzumaki stamina a test drive would be pretty hot..." Sakura whispered so only Naruto and Hinata could hear, knowing that for years now she had thought of Naruto as the brother she never had, but needing an actual loving relationship that Sasuke never could have provided.

"Uh…"

Naruto was surprised at the request and could only look to Hinata for support, who was looking at Sakura with a critical eye, before saying, "I can only say that it took you long enough to finally admit you preferred to be with my husband. I mean, we all remember your expression when you and…your now ex-husband came back from your honeymoon. Unlike me, you didn't look satisfied when you returned before the Uchiha went on his 'spiritual journey'. But, to the topic at hand…I approve, only if you recognize my authority as Naruto-kun's Head Wife."

"There's also the fact that per the International Shinobi Law, I'm allow to have multiple wives to restore my clan. I never paid any attention with all the crap that's been happening. But if Hinata's okay with it, then it's fine with me." Naruto said with finality, much to Sakura's delight.

"But with Sakura-san moving in, we'll need a bigger place." Hinata said, with Naruto adopting a thinking pose before snapping his fingers.

"I know just the place."

As everyone left the village square, Kaguya looked at the corpse of one Sasuke Uchiha before stomping her heel on it, crushing the head to mushy bits. She then held out her hand and said, " **All-Killing Ash Bones**!"

She watched a moment as the corpse of Sasuke Uchiha, the former incarnation of her grandson Indra, was erased from existence altogether as a result of her jutsu. If there was one thing she truly despised, it was rapists, and she would be damned to even allow one the very privilege of existing.

Especially if they were related to her noble blood… Sasuke Uchiha would never go down in history if she had any say in it and the Rabbit Goddess always gets what she wants.

Even if it's a certain blonde Uzumaki.

…

 **(A week later)**

It's been a week since the rape of Hinata by the last Uchiha, who attempted a new rebellion and revolution, but failed.

Since Naruto had new tenants moving in with him and his wife, he moved his family to the old Uzumaki Clan Compound, which was much bigger than their small house. And not only did Sakura and Sarada moved in with Naruto, Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari, but Karin and her newfound daughter Naori, named after the Uchiha who created the Izanami, as well.

The Uchiha were now extinct, and the Hokage and his allies made sure that fact was clear, as Sarada had her name changed to Sarada Uzumaki, and Naori was also given the Uzumaki name.

Kaguya also saved the trouble of burying the remains of the Uchiha upon Konoha grounds with an empty grave marker. Frankly Naruto agreed with her decision to never let Sasuke have a place in the pages of history and found the use of her All-Killing Ash Bones to be the perfect end of the Uchiha...

Life returned to normal, with Naruto in his Hokage attire and in his office, doing paperwork with the aid of his Shadow Clones, and groaned when Ino came in with more. He smiled all the same as she set them down and gratefully thanked his secretary, with the blonde Yamanaka giving her boss a flirtatious wink that was totally missed by him.

And was it him, or was she swaying her hips as she left.

" _MUST. NOT. KILL. BLONDE. MIND. FUCKER._ " Tayuya thought savagely from above, as she was assigned as Naruto's bodyguard along with Konan, who sighed as she felt the redhead's killing intent.

"I wonder how the kids are doing?" Naruto wondered as he worked on the next batch of paperwork, and summoned two more clones to get it done quickly so that he could spend time with his family.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Sakura watched as the kids played tag, the Haruno holding her baby Akiko for breastfeeding, with Boruto being it and Himawari, Sarada, and Naori evading his every attempt to get them; all of them looking forward to Naruto getting home. As well as Kaguya, who was watching from the roof of the main house, looking beyond the walls of Konoha.

With the Curse of Hatred wiped from the face of the earth, Life was good!

 **PART ONE END**

 **TRUE ENDING COMING SOON**

 _ **After chapter roundabout**_ **(SoulEmbrace2010 - Bold** / _Rixxell Stryfe - Italics_ **)**

 **And that was our entry for the Sasuke Bashing Month challenge set by** **jacememoryadeptbeleren. We hoped you enjoyed it. And yep, we plan for a part two that'll end his two-shot. Just like VFSNAKE used a Metal Gear Rising Revengeance element in his story, so did I with the inclusion of the iDroid from Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. The reason being that technology advanced in the world of Naruto after the Fourth Shinobi World War, so I said, what the hell, it was the perfect opening for it.**

 _For the love of Serafall Soul, we really just went there didn't we? Excuse me peeps, but yeah for some reason it had to be rape... Such a disgusting, hateful act can only be properly used in Uchiha bashing, and even then it still sickens me that we went there. Even so, this chapter did allow me to use my idea of a daughter of Sasuke and Karin who would have every aspect of the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan bloodlines. You know, since Sarada turned out out to be a tease._

 **Such a troll Kishi-sensei is. Anyway, that will have to do for an update since Chronicles Gaiden from Shattered Realms. There will be more, but since one of us is in school (for a final year), progress will be slow, but we shall triumph in bringing you all awesome stories that we have lined up!**

 _Wait Soul, we have updated since Gaiden! WTF is Uzumaki XIII if it isn't a Shattered Realms production? Which btw is nearing completion of its newest chapter (Shameless Self Promotion FTW!)..._

 **Ah, you're right! I forgot about that! *self smack to the back of the head* But yeah, we have an update lined up for Uzumaki XIII, so stay tuned for that…hopefully Rix will have his new computer by then. No offense buddy.**

 _*Crawls into corner depressed*_

 **You're okay, buddy. So, if you enjoyed this update, please favorite, alert, and review. Tell your friends, and we'll see ya next time! Ja ne!**

 _Even if you don't like this entry, at least give our other stories a shot, because I can freely admit this might not be for everyone. Anyway thank you and goodnight!_

* * *

 **Released: Wednesday, September 30, 2015**


End file.
